


NSFW Alphabet - Chocobros

by BoyishBeans



Series: Chocobros x Reader [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: The NSFW Alphabet of the Chocobros.





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! follow my Tumblr @beanowrites if you want more FFXV smutty goodness. tell me what you think of this! I might do it with all the boys.

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

After sex, Prompto can get especially clingy and affectionate. He wants to cuddle and be close to you, and you can't argue with that. You love how snuggly he is after sex.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partners)

Prompto has always had self-confidence issues, and he knows this. But if there's one thing he is proud of, it's is arms. He likes to show them off with his tank tops, wearing them at every opportunity he can. He likes when he can wrap them around you, and when you trace your fingers up and down his arms.

It's hard for Prompto to chose his favourite part of your body. If you asked, obviously he would say your beautiful face, but that's not what you meant when you asked! Also, it's too vague!

Objectively, he’d have to say your legs are his favourite. He loves how smooth they are and how curvy they are. Sexually, he'd say your breasts. Prompto is definitely a boob man. Who can blame him? They're so squishy!

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)

He’s neutral on how much of a mess cum makes. He doesn't mind cumming on your tits every once in a while, but he'd much rather cum in your pussy. There's just something about him being able to cum inside of you that drives him wild.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s a big sucker for hentai. He doesn't have this extensive and crazy collection but every once in a while he’ll sit down and relax with some good ol’ hentai. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Not too hard to believe, but Prompto has had little to no experience before he met you. Sure, he watched a lot of porn in his days and he read up on what he could do to make you feel good the first time. Obviously he knew not to trust everything he read on the internet, and he mostly went with his instinct, but he just wanted to do a good job for you.

F= Favourite position

Missionary is by far is favourite. Might be cheesy and stereotypical, but he’s a simple man. He does love when he can stand at the edge of the bed while your legs hang over. Something about the noises you make when he hits you from that angle.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Prompto is definitely a little more goofier than serious. The boy just loves to laugh! You don't mind that sex is a little more humorous than serious.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)

Blond pubic hair? Hell yeah! Naturally, he doesn't have too much hair. He just has a little patch of blonde hair on his pelvis.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He may be goofy, but he's still a sucker for romance. He’ll light scented candles, set out flower petals, all that cheesy stuff. 

J = Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)

Jacking off was Prompto’s middle name in his youth. He could do it several times a day, and he probably still would if he didn't have you, but he did have you.

Usually his pace when he masturbates is pretty fast, but occasionally he’d slow it down and edge himself.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Before you, Prompto was a pretty vanilla man. He's pretty flexible when it comes to experimenting. He does love it when you dress up in some sexy lingerie. He also loves when you tease and edge him.

L = Location (favourite places to do the do) 

Bed is an obvious favourite, but he also loves to have sex on the couch, in the shower or maybe on the dining room table.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going) 

Prompto loves it when you take him to the side to whisper something dirty in his ear. Walk up to him and put your hand on your shoulder and lean in close and he’ll be at your service.

He also likes when a bit of your midriff shows in battle or in training. The way it slides up your belly and shows off your hips make him drool.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Feederism is just a big no for him. Reminds him too much of his past. 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He’d never admit it, but the boy is a sucker for you giving him blowjobs. Not that he doesn't like giving, he just loves receiving.

When he does give, he is very enthusiastic about it. He just dives right in and you love his sloppy oral.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

Prompto’s default is a very fast jackhammering pace. When the two of you are in a more romantic mood, he tries to go slower, but his movements always just end up being faster than normal.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

The boy is not at all opposed to quickies, but he loves to spend as much time as possible with you so he prefers proper sex.

Your days are busy, and so are his, so sometimes quickies are the only options and neither of you mind. You two make it work.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)

Prompto loves nothing more than trying out new things with you. Sometimes when you suggest something dangerous, he’s a little weary because he’s clumsy but he always ends up getting into it.

His favourite “risky” activity is definitely gunplay. The dangerous atmosphere of it all is so exciting to the two of you.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Prompto could literally last for hours. Last meaning go again, of course. He sometimes cums embarrassingly quickly, but it's easy for him to get it up and running again. Just say the right words to him and he’ll be ready to go in no time.

T = Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?) 

Personally, Prompto doesn't find anything special about using things like dildos or vibrators on you. If you wanted to then he'd do it in an instant, but it's not his favourite.

Prompto may or may not secretly want you to use a vibrator on him. Against him, more specifically.

U = Unfair (how much do they like to tease)

Prompto doesn't have the patience or restraint to tease you for very long, so he ends up just skipping the thought of teasing altogether.

You teasing him is a completely different story. He turns into a writhing, flustered mess when you tease him. If you tease him for too long, though, he may just begin to fight back.

V = Volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make) 

He’s more loud than he is quiet. He's almost constantly making noise. When you're kissing, he’ll make little whimpers under his breath in between. 

When he’s having sex, he’s relatively loud. Lots of moans, high-pitched sighs, little giggles shared between him and you.

W = Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

When you're feeling up for it, Prompto loves to take pictures of your sex escapades together. Maybe even record the two of you in the act so you could watch it later.

He might have a special collection just for the two of you, filled with CD’s and photographs of your own homemade pornagraphy.

X = X-ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Less thick than average, but definitely longer than average. His tip is a very pretty pink colour, and the rest of his cock is paler. He’s also uncut.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He’s basically a teenaged boy, so it's pretty damn high. He's almost constantly raring to go and you can't really complain about it. Of course when he is in the mood, he always makes it known that it's a specific craving for you. He wants you to feel special.

Z = ZZZ (…How quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Surprisingly, Prompto doesn't really fall asleep too quickly afterwards. The two of you tend to have lots of morning sex, so to him it's almost a wake up call for the day and something that helps to boost his confidence.


	2. Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW alphabet for Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another instalment of the NSFW alphabet? I hate leaving this work unfinished but I don’t wanna post separate parts because eugh that’s unorganized.

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Gladio likes to consider himself to be the master of pillow talk, so get ready for lots of that. When it comes to post-coital cuddling, he prefers you to be laying on his chest, loving the feeling of your fingers tracing his pecs and his tattoo.

B = Body part (their favourite day body part of theirs and also their partners)

He’s not an overly confident guy or anything, but he is aware of what his body looks like for the most part, and he's proud of it.

On him, his favourite part about himself is probably his chest and his back. Or anything that his tattoo covers really is his favourite. He knows how much you marvel at his upper torso.

Despite the contrary belief, Gladio is 100% a chest man. To be fair, he loves the whole upper torso. Arms, shoulders, abdomen, but your boobs are pretty great.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)

Gladio absolutely loves cumming inside of you. It's his way of claiming you, and he tends to get very territorial over you. Not that you don't like it. Cumming on you is definitely a thing he likes to do too, especially all over your face.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Gladiolus is pretty chill about his kinks and isn't ashamed at all, but one thing he does get bashful about is how much he likes to roleplay in the bedroom.

Medieval settings, daddy kinks with maybe a hint of age play, weird fantasy stuff. He’s kind of a dork and with all the books he reads, he gets lots of role play ideas that you love to do with him.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Yeah, it's known that Gladio is quite the ladies man, so his experience is definitely more than average. Nothing too crazy or anything, he just definitely slept around a bit before he met and settled down with you.

F = Favourite position

Doggystyle, duh? When it comes to sex, Gladiolus is primal and instinctual, so it just makes perfect sense for doggy to be his favourite. Though he is a fan of the two of you on your side, your leg hitched up while he drives up into you from behind.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Gladio tends to be quite dominating, so usually intimate times are quite serious. Though occasionally one of you will make an embarrassing noise or move a limb in a way it shouldn't move and laughter ensues.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)

Gladio keeps his chest and arms pretty maintained when it comes to hair, so why not do the same with his whole body? Well, most of his body. 

His groin area is pretty hairless, and so is his ass, but he has a little bit of hair around his ball area. His legs are honestly the only part of him that are especially hairy. Obviously all of his body hair is brown.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Gladio is a sweet-talker with the ladies, and he’s definitely a romance expert. He may not be a hopeless romantic, but he himself definitely appreciates romance, so some of that transfers into the bedroom.

J = Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)

Gladio really never masturbated too much until his late teen years. Even at that, he doesn’t tend to jack himself off too often. But when he does, its very slow and drawn out, but not quite edging.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Some of Gladio’s kinks include power play, breathplay, LOTS of spanking, daddy kink and maybe a bit of mild exhibitionism.

L = Location (favourite places to do the do) 

Gladio likes to have sex with you while the two of you are standing. It's more of a workout for the two of you, anyways. That being said, his favourite places are against the wall, in the shower and maybe up on the kitchen counter every once in a while when he wants to give you a break. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going) 

Gladio is almost always ready and raring to go, so there's not a lot that doesn't get him going. You could usually just say “I'm horny” and he’s ready to fuck you.

But sometimes you like seeing him get flustered, which is no easy task. He likes when you play with his hair quite a bit, and he likes to play-wrestle with you all the time. One thing that never fails to get him going is when you call him daddy.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Gladio is an open book, and there’s not a lot he wouldn’t do, but there are definitely things he likes to do less than other things.

Some of these things include bondage, knifeplay and blindfolding.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Yeah, he appreciates a good blowjob every now and then but he’d much rather give. He's amazing at eating ass, and he loves burying his face in your pussy and devouring you.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

His default is rough. Sometimes it's a fast rough, sometimes it's a slow rough, but it's usually just rough in general.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Yeah, quickies happened, but Gladio is good to go again and again for sometimes hours so usually he prefers when you clear your schedules for sex sessions. 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)

You guys have partaken in some public sex-esque things before, so you already have done some risky things. As said before, he likes to try new things, and that includes some risky things. Maybe some light impact play, LIGHT, though. He’s scared of hurting you with his size sometimes. 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Gladio’s strength and stamina in battle translates into the bedroom. He could last for hours, longer after you’d consider yourself tired, which is fine. You can just lay there while he takes you over and over again. You won’t be complaining.

T = Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?) 

He doesn't own any toys, and he doesn't really plan too. But when you tell him that you own a vibrator, he can't help but get some rather exciting ideas to try with you.

U = Unfair (how much do they like to tease)

Gladiolus is a patient man, but he's sexually impatient. He may be able to last a long while, but he just wants to get right to the good stuff right away. If you try and tease him, you're just asking to be wrestled down to the bed by him so he can fuck you.

V = Volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make) .

Gladiolus usually just grunts and isn't usually too loud. He does tend to get very breathless sometimes.

W = Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

It's already known that Gladio loves role playing, so let’s discuss his favourite scenes to play out with you.

He’s the Shield to the prince, so he loves a good Princess and her bodyguard scene. You’d pretend to seduce him as he pretended to stand outside of your room to protect you until he gave in and fucked you nice and rough.

 

X = X-ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

It's always been speculated had been huge, and it was kind of true. His package was honestly pretty big even when he was soft, and his sack was even on the bigger side too.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Naturally you two have sex multiple times a day, so his sex drive is pretty high. 

Z = ZZZ (…How quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

 

Gladiolus doesn't get tired easily, but admittedly he does fall asleep quite easily after a good session with you. You fall asleep pretty quick too, so you don't mind too much. He does tend to snore quite a bit, though, and that can be disruptive.


	3. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Noctis

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Tired. As. FUCK. Don’t expect him to do anything afterwards unless you had a particularly saucy and impactful session that could leave you a little sore. If that’s the case, he might draw you a bath with some nice lotions. Be careful of him falling asleep in the tub with you, though. 

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also theirs)

Not that Noctis has body issues, but he didn’t really think of his body as anything special. If he had to pick anything, it would be his arms and chest. Noct is a chest man, so he definitely loves your tits the most.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)

Well, his seed is royal, so it brings a new hotness to the situation when he comes inside of you. You beg for it sometimes. Every. Last. Drop.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Noctis is used to being the dominant one in the sexual relations, but he secretly loves to be dominated. More specifically, he wants his girl to eat his ass.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He hasn’t really had any prior to you. He couldn’t really go around having flings being the Prince and all, so he only gets sexual when things are long-term.

This isn’t to say he is completely clueless on the subject. He’s read up on things, watches way too much porn and reads so much inappropriate literature.

F= Favourite position

His favourite is by far you on top, but he’s still dominating from this position, grabbing onto your hips and moving them. He does like a good side-fuck every now and then, though.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He tends to get very sultry and calm in the moment, so things are a little more serious. Sometimes he’ll crack a joke to lighten things up a little bit, though. To him, sex shouldn’t always be something to take too seriously, but his default is usually pretty serious.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)

His pubic hair and just body hair in general match his face; relatively hairless. He has a black patch of pubic hair around his dick and a little trail around his navel. When Noct gets older and starts to develop facial hair, some of his body hair starts to develop too, resulting in a bit of sparse black chest and arm hair.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

The first time you were ever intimate with Noctis, he was very shy and a little reluctant to touch you, not wanting to mess this up, but you were patient with him. He broke out of his shell very quickly, and he became very confident in his touches and moves on you and he stayed that way.

J = Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)

Before he had you, he masturbated at LEAST once a day, usually twice, sometimes three times. He just has a naturally high sex drive and enjoyed his alone time. He still masturbates occasionally when he’s with you, but he’d much rather be intimate with you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Noctis loves to experiment, especially with someone as open-minded as you. Some of his favourites are power play, temperature play, light degradation and maybe some exhibitionism. His list is never ending and growing, though.

L = Location (favourite places to do the do) 

Sure, it's exciting to have sex in new places and to change it up but his favourite is by far in his huge, pillowy bed. It's like a nest to him, and he loves having you in it.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going) 

What doesn’t get this man going? Your body, your voice, your personality. What really gets him going is seeing some of your skin, and when he gets you all giggly and laughing from his stupid jokes. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He’s reluctant to do anything involving pain, like knife play and impact play, and if he hurts you too much, he’ll stop right away even if you say you’re okay. 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He likes both giving and receiving, especially since he likes controlling your pleasure, but nothing beats seeing you on your knees, pretty eyes staring up at you through long lashes while you suck him off.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

If it's you calling the shots, it tends to be a little faster. When it's him calling the shots, it’s slower, but the movements are deeper and slightly rougher.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies are great for Noct, especially when he wants to his afternoon nap. Helps him out to get to sleep and to wake up feeling nice and refreshed.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)

He’s a Prince, so things that can cause scandals are off the table, like public things. But he may partake in a little exhibitionism, as long as he trusts everyone.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His stamina is slightly above average, the physical training having helped with that sort of stuff. He’s pretty thankful for it, but his stamina is nothing too amazing. Sometimes he does cum embarrassingly quick though but he won’t stop until you’re pleased too.

T = Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?) 

Neither of you really owned any toys previous to being together, but you do occasionally use a vibrator on both of each other, on Noctis’ cock and against your clit.

U = Unfair (how much do they like to tease)

Noctis has no patience, so teasing is out of the question for him, unless you’ve already drawn an orgasm out of him and its his turn to please you.

V = Volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make) .

Little grunts and drawn out moans are the only noises he really makes, but he makes them a lot. He’s a bit on the noisier side, then.

W = Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He won’t tell anyone this, especially you, but he really wants you to ride him on his throne while you refer to him as your King. Maybe even put the crown on your head, watch as you try to keep it on as you bounce up and down wildly. 

X = X-ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Noctis is thicker than average, almost ridiculously thick while his length is more on the shorter side. It suits him, really.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

When he’s not sleeping or thinking about sleeping, he’s horny, and willing to be absolutely all over you. 

Z = ZZZ (…How quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Once both of your orgasms are over, he is out like a light, and there is no way you can wake him up once he falls asleep after sex. That boy is so satisfied that he sleeps like a baby.


	4. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!!! the last chapter of this mini series. I had a lot of fun with Ignis, even though I expected to have the least fun with this prompt for him. this one is by far my favourite, maybe right next to Gladio’s. feel free to leave me some prompts for things you want me to write! I’m starting to run out of ideas here. I do have a small smutty fic with Gladio in the works here, so look out for that!

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Ignis is immediately at your side when the two of you finish, at your beck and call and willing to bend at your every whim just to make sure you’re comfortable. It's almost sickeningly sweet.

B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their 

On himself, Ignis appreciates his sharp jawline and prominent collar and shoulders. On you, he appreciates your hips and thighs. He thinks it just comes down to a primal thing, liking how your hips widen and your thighs get thick.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)

He’s not too fond of the mess his cum makes, as it might stress him out worrying about having to clean it up when all he wants to do is lay down and cuddle with you, so he would much rather cum inside of you, plus he likes the feeling of it anyways.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

One night, Ignis explained to you that he so desperately wanted to see you dressed up like a kitten, with ears and everything. He even pulled out a little tail plug just for you, but he said he’d understand if you didn’t want to go that far. You obliged to being his good little kitten, though.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Not very experienced in that department at all, but he’s a fast learner and he picks up on things almost scarily quickly.

F= Favourite position

You two switch it up a lot, but Ignis’ all time favourite is missionary. He likes the close proximity to you, and he likes to look you in the eyes. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

It rarely gets very goofy when you’re intimate with Ignis, but sometimes it happens when maybe an embarrassing noise slips out or someone has to shift to get more comfortable. The usual with Ignis is pretty serious though, since he is a serious guy.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)

Ignis is hairless for the most part, besides his legs and maybe a bit of hair on his arms. He keeps his crotch area neatly shaven, almost impeccably hairless.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He likes to try and make the moment special almost every time. The man has a knack for romance, so even when things get saucy he’s ever the gentleman.

J = Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)

Ignis used to use masturbation as a way to relieve stress when his duties became too much for him. He was always very quiet and discreet about it though, only ever doing it in the comfort of his own room, all the lights off and under the blankets while he tries to not let his tiny noises get too loud. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Surprisingly enough, Ignis does have a long list of kinks he likes to indulge in. His favourites are power play, giving out punishments, pet play and more. He also likes to play around with bondage. Lots and lots of bondage.

L = Location (favourite places to do the do) 

Though Ignis loves making love in a nice bed, he does like a good romp in the kitchen or even on the couch. He loves having you pinned between the counter and himself, or underneath him in between the cushions of the couch.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going) 

Ignis likes it when you act a bit promiscuous in situations you probably shouldn’t be. He likes when you tease him too, even though he is usually used to doing the teasing.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Something Ignis doesn’t like at all is hurting you, or doing anything that may accidentally hurt you, like knife play. It may get frustrating for you when there’s some things you want to try and he’s hesitant on doing them, but you love him for being such a sweetheart and a gentleman.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

In his mind, Ignis would much rather give head than receive, but he’s a bit of a slut for when you give him a blowjob. He would never admit that, though. He secretly likes it when he gives his control up to you and you control his pleasure.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

Ignis’ default pace is pretty fast, but also very sensual and passionate. Not too fast, but definitely faster than normal.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He would much rather take his time with you opposed to quick, rushed romps but sometimes with his busy schedule it's all he can manage. He prefers long, drawn out sessions of foreplay though, teasing you and unraveling you before getting to the truly good stuff.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)

He’s shy when it comes to the topic, but he is definitely not opposed to some risky things when it comes to your sex life. Maybe some public stuff, whenever you get the opportunity to do so.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His stamina is alright, nothing too exhilarating. He lasts about as long as you do, which is nice because he likes to cum with you.

T = Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?) 

Ignis never owned any toys before you, but once the two of you begin your extravagant sex life together, you often peruse websites online for some toys to experiment with. Things like lingerie and robes and handcuffs.

U = Unfair (how much do they like to tease)

Ignis Scientia is the biggest tease on Eos. Doesn’t matter where you are or what you’re doing, he will find a way to tease you when he wants to. It may be subtle, or it may not be too subtle, but he will tease the hell out of you if he so desires, which is often.

V = Volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make) 

Surprisingly enough, Ignis is pretty loud in the bedroom. Full-on moans and grunts are almost always coming out of his mouth, and he loves to whisper little praises and words of encouragement to you whenever he can. He likes making you feel good.

W = Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Its known that Ignis loves dominating you in the bedroom, but what you don’t really know is that for the longest time, Ignis has wanted you to dominate him. Its almost an insecurity to him when he’s not the dominant one in the bedroom, because he’s so used to having control over everything. It’s not until he 100% trusts you that he asks you to dominate him, and his face lights up when he says that you will.

X = X-ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

To best describe Ignis’ size is average. Maybe a little bigger than average, but nothing too big. He’s circumcised, and his cock is about the same tone as the rest of his body.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

In the beginning of your relationship. Ignis was a gentleman and wanted to get to know you before you two got really sexual. But when you started to have sex, you were amazed with how high his sex drive could get. He would become insatiable, not that you were complaining. Ignis is fun when he’s horny.

Z = ZZZ (…How quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

It usually depends on the time of the day. Sometimes sex will energize him, but sometimes it’ll make him sleepy, but he won’t fall asleep until you’re comfortable with him and he has you in his arms.


End file.
